Operation: 627
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: When experiment 627 breaks loose, can the gang and a new alien recapture it?


Disclaimer: "Lilo & Stitch" and all its characters and other stuff belong to Disney. Well, except Kyla, because I created her! She's my character, and you're not having her! Hmph! :-P  
  
Kyla sighed, staring out into the endless void of the universe. She could just make out the bright stars from where she was, great balls of flames and ice that shone brightly in the darkness of outer space. Sighing again, she glanced down at the control panel on her ship, checking the numerous dials and screens in front of her. It was so quiet and peaceful in space. There, no one could hurt her. In space, she was safe from the hassles of everyday life, from the constant nagging and pressure from her mother, and the stress of...  
  
"No!!" Kyla wailed, suddenly remembering something. Her galaxy law exam! Her mother was going to kill her if she was late! Hurriedly slamming on the engine of her small ship, Kyla steered her space vehicle back towards the space station, cursing under her breath.  
  
After several minutes of manoeuvring the ship around (she couldn't properly fly yet) Kyla finally managed to land the ship in one of the massive hangars. She leapt out of the cockpit, dashing down the corridors to the exam room.  
  
"Yes!! It's still open!" She said under her breath, sprinting towards the exam room, frantically going over her revised notes in her head. However, she suddenly stopped, gasping for breath, and sunk down on her knees onto the cold linoleum floor, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up in dismay at the door. She was too late. As she had been running, the door shut in front of her, leaving her helpless to do anything about it. She was done for, she knew it. Getting up shakily, Kyla walked miserably through the corridor back to the apartment that her and her mother shared, wiping the tears out of her eyes. The apartment was massive, almost like a mansion in itself, and was the one of the only apartments in the station with two floors. Royal blue carpets lined the spacious floors, and huge chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Sighing heavily, Kyla made her way up the marble staircase, and walked slowly into her bedroom, falling back onto the great bed. Groaning with frustration, she carelessly knocked her numerous files full of revision notes off the bed, letting the papers scatter about on the floor. She closed her eyes, wanting to be left alone to rest, when her communicator beeped, signalling an incoming call. Wearily opening her eyes, she reached for the communicator, and pressed the receive button. As soon as a face formed on the small screen, Kyla gulped. It was her mother.  
  
"Uh, hi mom," she said, trying to sound bright and cheerful, so that her mother wouldn't catch on to what had happened. However, it was all in vain. She already knew. Her mother sighed, rubbing her forehead with a slender hand.  
  
"Kyla, I just got a call off your tutor. He said you weren't in the exam. What happened?" Kyla gulped again, fighting the urge to hang up.  
  
"I didn't make it on time." She replied, dreading what her mother would say to that. Her disappointed expression was not very comforting.  
  
"You went out for a drive, didn't you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.  
  
"Yes, I went for a drive. But I thought- " Her mother held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Kyla. Look, I'll give you one last chance. I don't know if your tutor will let you retake the exam, but I'll have a talk with him once I get a minute. For now, just keep revising, and I'll be home soon. Take care." With that, the Grand Councillorwoman hung up, sighing with exasperation. Kyla tried so hard, and she was desperate to become part of the Council, but she just didn't have what it takes. Shaking her head, the Grand Councillorwoman walked back to her desk, when another call came online. It was Jumba.  
  
"I am so sorry to disturb you, your graciousness," he began, seeming somewhat worried. "But I'm afraid we have a little problem." The Grand Councillorwoman sighed, having a good idea what was coming.  
  
"What is it, Jumba?"  
  
"I am afraid one of my, err, other experiments that I took with me has escaped, and we can't seem to catch it again. Would it be possible for you to send someone over to help?"  
  
"Jumba, I can't- " The Grand Councillorwoman began, then stopped. She could. "I'll send someone over." She said, and ended the call. Of course. Kyla. She had a way with animals, and maybe if she tried to tame this creature, she would decide that working for the Council wasn't for her and would choose working with animals instead, therefore sparing herself of any disappointments. The Grand Councillorwoman hated to say it, but Kyla didn't stand a chance in the Council. This would be much more suited to her abilities. She rang up her daughter, smiling to herself now that she had found Kyla a chance to have a good future. After a few seconds Kyla's face appeared on the communicator screen, looking worried. The Grand Councillorwoman smiled.  
  
"Kyla, I have an assignment for you. You're the only one who can do this, so we need your help." Kyla beamed, feeling important now that she was needed by the Council.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"One of Jumba's experiments is loose, and we believe that if it is not recaptured it could wreak havoc on the planet. It is up to you to go to that planet and catch this monster." Kyla grinned, then stopped suddenly, confused.  
  
"What planet is it?" She asked, desperately wanting to go to this strange planet. In her mind she pictured some strange, exotic planet, with amazing, beautiful creatures and lush scenery.  
  
"I've already plotted the coordinates in the ship we've provided. Get ready to leave, and make your way to hangar immediately." Once her mother had hung up, Kyla leapt off her bed, scooping up an empty rucksack off the cluttered floor and stuffing numerous supplies, clothes and other random possessions inside. Practically squealing with excitement, she hoisted the full rucksack onto her back and rushed to the hangar, jumping in the cockpit of her ship and starting the engine. The contol screen flickered on, the words printed across it:  
  
DESTINATION: PLANET EARTH  
TARGET: EXPERIMENT 627 


End file.
